russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN News and Public Affairs
RPN News and Public Affairs (formerly KBS News Department, News9 (1989-1994), Solar News and Current Affairs/''Solar News'' and 9News and Public Affairs/9News and also known as RPN News) is the news and public affairs production arm and division of the media conglomerate Radio Philippines Network under Nine Media Corporation in the Philippines. RPN News produces its news and public affairs content, infotainment and lately entertainment for free-to-air channels RPN and CNN Philippines which is also in charge of production of local news and content, the flagship radio station Radyo Ronda owned and affiliate television and radio stations in the Philippines and internationally through RPN USA and media portal News.RPN9.com. RPN News and Public Affairs is currently headed by Pal Marquez and is headquartered at RPN News Department at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City and CNN Philippines headquartered at the Upper Ground Floor of the Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City while RPN regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in newsgathering for the whole network. History The RPN News division traces its origin from the Kanlaon Broadcasting System, established by Roberto Benedicto in 1967. Programming of its radio station, DZBI depended on mostly news reports. The station covered the eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok in 1951 and the election and death of the Former President Ramon Magsaysay, and the Marcos Crony Martial laws on September 21, 1972. KBS Channel 9 established in 1969, it was in the 1970s that RPN became one of the most-watched television news source in the country. In 1983, Channel 9 was the first to break the news of Ninoy Aquino's death and later would be the only television station to broadcast his funeral. The channel also became the first station to broadcast the Ramos-Enrile break-away that led to the People Power Revolution (otherwise known as EDSA Revolution). After the 1986 EDSA People Power Revolution, the stock and assets of RPN, IBC and BBC-2 (Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation) were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). In 1970, RPN became the first TV network to be fully reporting the news in English language with the evening newscast NewsWatch anchored by Dennis Cabalfin. Our flagship late-night newscast, NewsWatch: Prime Cast, won the 1999 Asian Television Awards and 2002 New York Festival awards for Best Newscast. RPN News became a pioneer in local television news in many ways. RPN was one of the pioneers of broadcast journalism. Harry Gasser was one of the first male anchors when he first presented NewsWatch, one of the most-watched news programs in the 1970s and Bong Lapira was the first anchor news in English for NewsWatch and Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and later, Eric Eloriaga was the first late-night anchor for NewsWatch. RPN was the first to broadcast the hourly news, the first program was RPN NewsBreak, later replaced by NewsWatch Update in 2008 and the first station to use a ticker for breaking news, world, national, regional and local news events. RPN News was also the first to use Electronic News Gathering Vans in the country in 1995. In 2004, it regularly began to use Satellite News Gathering facilities to reach more remote areas. It also covered major events in the country such as the World Youth Day 1995, 2000 Today and 2003 World Meeting of Families. 'Accolades' On December 9, 2003, the Philippine House of Representatives’ 12th Congress commended RPN News and Public Affairs through Resolution 787House Resolution 787, Philippine House of Representative 12th Congress |accessdate=2003-12-09 |work= |date=December 9, 2003 authored by Rep. Rodolfo Plaza for its efforts in uplifting the standards of the Philippine broadcast industry by receiving the first Peabody Award gold medal for television news awarded to an Asian country in 1999.Peabody Awards|accessdate=2003 |work= |year=1999 In February 5, 2010, RPN News inaugurated the new office building of RPN News department as the news studio building in Broadcast City as a new home and built to facilitate its growing need to serve the public by providing the latest news from around the world. After Solar Entertainment Corporation acquired 34 percent of Radio Philippines Network from the Philippine government as part of RPN/IBC privatization in 2011, Solar TV ventured into news at the end of 2011.Tiengs move into news Manila Standard Today. 02-25-2011. Retrieved 02-25-2011. On July 16, 2012, Solar News launched its first local newscasts including Solar Network News, Solar Nightly News, Solar Daybreak and Solar Newsday. In November 2013, San Miguel Corporation President and COO Ramon S. Ang personally acquire a majority stake in Solar Television Network as well as its stake on RPN.MVP-Ang rivalry set to spill over into television with San Miguel acquisition of Solar stake|date= November 9, 2013|accessdate= August 18, 2014 Meanwhile, on August 20, 2014, Solar Entertainment Corporation chief Wilson Tieng announced that he ceded his entire share on Solar TV Network, Inc., including its 34% majority share on RPN, to Antonio Cabangon-Chua, owner of business newspaper BusinessMirror and ABC.EXCLUSIVE | BusinessMirror owner acquires majority stake in RPN9 retrieved August 20, 2014Cabangon-Chua acquires RPN-9 retrieved August 21, 2014 To reflect the change of ownership, and upon announcement of the rebranding of RPN into 9TV Network by August 23, RPN News will also rebrand into 9News, retaining its news and public affairs programming as 9TV resulted its primetime and entertainment programming, and expands its weekend programming.RPN turns into 9TV retrieved August 13, 2014RPN News to be renamed News9? (Media Newser Philippines) retrieved August 18, 2014Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? retrieved August 18, 2014 9News underwent a major overhaul as parent Nine Media Corporation signed a 5-year brand licensing agreement with Turner Broadcasting System to share resources with CNN to integrate the latter's content and 9News's reporting as CNN Philippines that launched on March 16, 2015. In January 18, 2016, 9News reverted into RPN News in order to a current brand. Divisions The division is currently headed by long-time journalist and RPN News and Public Affairs head Pal Marquez. It is further subdivided into different subgroups: *'RPN News', headed by news head Pal Marquez set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the RPN News center at RPN Compound, #97 Panay Avenue, Brgy. South Triangle, Quezon City while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts together with CNN Philippines. *'RPN Focus' (also known as RPN Newsletter) (1977-1986 under the name City Monitor, 2000-2007, 2018-present), the official news letter of Radio Philippines Network. RPN News set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country, including the use of Live-Pack in contrast to the OB Vans used by its competitors. The division also operates a news website News.RPN9.com in partnership with The Philippine Star and The Manila Times, the AM radio station (DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422) and the teleradyo channel DZKB Radyo Ronda TV. Programs 'Current programs on RPN' News *''Mikee in the Morning'' *''NewsWatch'' **''NewsWatch Junior Edition'' **''Newswatch Weekend'' * Radyo Ronda Balit ** 11:30am Edition ** 4:00pm Edition *''RPN NewsBreak'' *''Ronda 9'' Public affairs *''Gabi ni Tulfo'' *''Inside the Story'' *''S.M.E. Go!'' *''Tutok Tulfo Reload'' *''Tell the People'' Public service *''Lingkod Bayan'' 'Current programs on CNN Philippines' News *''Balitaan'' *''In Case You Missed It'' *''News Night'' **''News Night Weekend'' *''Newsroom'' **''Newsroom @ 8am'' **''Newsroom Ngayon @ 10am'' **''Newsroom @ 9pm'' **''Newsroom Junior Edition'' **''Newsroom Weekend @ 12nn'' **''Newsroom Weekend @ 9pm'' *''New Day'' *''Updates'' **''Breaking News'' **''Happening Now'' Business news *''Business Roundup'' Sports news *''Sports Desk'' **''Sports Desk @ 10:30am'' **''Sports Desk @ 10pm'' **''Sports Desk Weekend'' Public affairs *''CNN Philippines Presents'' *''On the Record'' *''Politics as Usual'' *''The Source'' *''The Story of the Filipino'' Public service *''CNN Philippines Traffic Center'' *''MedTalk Health Talk'' 'Current programs on RPN Regional Network' 'Luzon' *''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (RPN-12 Baguio) *''Ronda 10 Bicol'' (RPN-10 Iriga 'Visayas' *''Ronda 8 Negros'' (RPN-8 Bacolod) *''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (RPN-9 Cebu) 'Mindanao' *''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (RPN-9 Davao) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows Personalities 'Newscasters' Sponsor for RPN and CNN Philippines 9 Mr. Erwin Tulfo's men's clothing by; Michael Andre, and Prince Albert.' '''Mr. Paolo Barcelon and Mr. Richmond Cruz's men's clothing from; Dickers by San Francisco, and eyewear by; Ideal Vision The Fashion Eyewear Specialist.' Ms. Pinky Webb's outfit by; The Black Shop, women's clothing by; Kamiseta, and Promod, and hair and make-up by; David's Salon. Ms. Angel Jacob and Ms. Christine Jacob's women's clothing by; Tomato, and Get Loud, hair care by; Orangeblush Salon, and accessories by: Just Jewels, and Ms. Carolyn Bonquin's hair care by; Basement Salon Rockwell, accessories from; Silverworks, and clothes from; Krizzia, Mango, and Shana. ' * Erwin Tulfo (Ronda 9, Tutok Tulfo Reload, Gabi ni Tulfo) (2006, 2019-present) * Janeena Chan (Ronda 9) (2008-2012, 2018-present) * Kirby Cristobal (born in March 5) (Mikee in the Morning) (2018-present) * Claire Celdran (NewsWatch, News Night Weekend) (2013-present) * Jay Esteban (NewsWatch) (2001-2003, 2008-2009, 2013-present) * Joee Guilas (Inside the Story) (2000-2005-2007-2010, 2019-present) * Paolo Capino (RPN Newsbreak) (1999-2007, 2013-present) * Ralf Rivas (RPN Newsbreak) (2012-present) * Kira Balinger (NewsWatch Junior Edition) (2016-present) * Stephanie Ongkiko (NewsWatch Weekend) (2007-present) * Richmond Cruz (NewsWatch Weekend) (2015-present) '''CNN Philippines' * Pia Hontiveros (CNN Philippines Chief Anchor & Correspondent) (News Night, On the Record, Politics as Usual) (2012-present) * Pinky Webb (Senior Anchor & Correspondent) (Balitaan, CNN Philippines Presents, The Source) (2016-present) * Ruth Cabal (CNN Philippines Senior Correspondent) (Newsroom Ngayon) (2017-present) * Mitzi Borromeo (Newsroom Weekend (9 PM Edition)) (2012-present) * David Santos (Newsroom (9PM Morning Edition)) (2019-present) * Mai Rodriguez (Newsroom Weekend (12NN Edition)) (2012-present) * Andrei Felix (New Day, CNN Philippines Sports Desk (10:30AM Morning Edition)) (2011-2013, 2016-present) * Menchu Macapagal (Updates) (2013-present) * Charles Tiu (Sports Desk (10PM Edition)) (2015-present) * Ria Tanjuatco-Trillo (New Day, Newsroom (8AM Morning Edition)) (2018-present) * Michael Alimurung (CNN Philippines Business Analyst) (New Day, Business Roundup) (2018-present) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Mikee Agustin (Mikee in the Morning) (2019-present) *Mico Aytona (Mikee in the Morning) (2019-present) *Tony Falcon (Lingkod Bayan) (2014-present) *Michael Angelo Lobrin (S.M.E. Go!) (2017-present) CNN Philippines *Christine Jacob-Sandejas (New Day) (1998-2010, 2015-present) *Angel Jacob (Leading Women) (2012-present) *Dr. Freddie Gomez (New Day, MedTalk Health Talk) (2017-present) *Nicole Curato (2019-present) 'Reporters' RPN and CNN Philippines 9 National Correspondents *Richmond Cruz (2015-present) *Roma Agsalud (2008-present) *Ralf Rivas (2012-present) *Stephanie Ongkiko (2007-present) *Ina Andolong (Malacanang Correspondent) (2007-present) *Pircelyn Pialago (2009-2012, 2018-present) *Claire Jiao (Business Correspondent) (2015-present) *Nalla Aguas (1998-present) *Amee Olila (General Assignments/Foreign News) (2018-present) *Paolo Capino (1999-present) *Grace Asuncion (2007-present) *Makoi Popioco (CNN Philippines 9, Correspondent) (2015-present) *Jeffrey Zaide (2004-present) *Evangeline Evangelista (2009-present) *Kiko Dagohoy (2009-present) *Carlo Carongoy (2005-2012, 2019-present) *Richard del Rosario (2014-present) *Chad de Guzman (Business Correspondent) (2017-present) *David Santos (Foreign Affairs) (2015-present) *Anjo Alimario (Justice) (2015-present) *Xianne Arcangel (House of Representatives) (2018-present) *Paolo Barcelon (General Assignments) (2017-present) *Carolyn Bonquin (General Assignments) (2018-present) *Gerg Cahiles (General Assignments/PNP) (2015-present) *Crissy Dimatulac (General Assignments) (2019-present) *Jelene Fule (General Assignments) (2019-present) *Joyce Ilas (Senate) (2015-present) *AC Nicholls (Sandiganbayan) (2015-present) *Tristan Nodalo (General Assignments/Entertainment) (2015-present) *Rex Remitio (Business/General Assignments) (2015-present) *Sam Sadhwani (Sports) (2018-present) *Triciah Terada (General Assignments) (2015-present) *Pauline Verzosa (Sports) (2018-present) 'Regional Corespondents' *JM Agreda (RPN-12 Baguio) *Malou Laxamana-Pascual (RPN-12 Baguio, RPN DZBS Radyo Ronda Baguio) *Jonathan Llanes (RPN-12 Baguio) *Justin Dizon - Pampanga-based journalist (CNN Philippines) *Sunshine Lacson (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Guillermo Tejeda III (RPN-8 Bacolod) *Jun Tariman (RPN-9 Cebu) *Dale Israel - Cebu City-based journalist (RPN-9 Cebu, CNN Philippines) *Rudy Diez (RPN-9 Cebu) *Beersheeba Villa (RPN-9 Cebu) *Armando Puno (RPN-5 Zamboanga) *Liza Jocson - Zamboanga City-based journalist (RPN-5 Zamboanga, CNN Philippines) *Mon Follosco (RPN-5 Zamboanga, RPN DXXX Radyo Ronda Zamboanga) *Jonas Bustamante (RPN-5 Cagayan de Oro) *Jinky Bargio (RPN-9 Davao) *Ben Tesiorna - Davao City-based journalist (RPN-9 Davao, CNN Philippines) *Erwin Cabilbigan - Cotabato City-based journalist (CNN Philippines) 'Former' * Marigold Haber-Dunca (1991-2012, 2013-2019) *RJ Ledesma (Totoo TV) (2013-2014, 2018-2019) *Franzen Fajardo (Totoo TV) (2018-2019) *Atty. Joji Alonso (Legal Forum) (1992-2003, 2017-2019) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) (1993-2007, 2013-2019) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) (2005-2007, 2011-2019) *Alex Tinsay (Ronda 9, Gabi ni Tinsay) (2014-2019) *Dr. Paolo Antonio Somera (Doktor ng Bayan) (2018-2019) References See also *RPN's noontime shows *RPN 9's Old OB Van - Ymman Jake Biaco | Facebook *Irish Charles - The hosts of RPN-9's "Action 9" back in... | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *Zachary Madrinan updated his cover photo. - Zachary Madrinan | Facebook *CNN Philippines on Instagram • Photos and Videos *Radio Philippines Network *Nine Media Corporation *Solar News Channel *9TV *CNN Philippines *List of programs broadcast by Radio Philippines Network *List of programs broadcast by CNN Philippines External links *RPN News Website *CNN Philippines Website *DZKB Radyo Ronda Official Webaite *RPN News on Facebook *RPN News on Twitter Category:Solar Entertainment Corporation Category:RPN News Category:Radio Philippines Network